<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>phonecert by douwunjpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444129">phonecert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg'>douwunjpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet, Sweet Park Chanyeol, phonecert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>couldn't get this song out of my head....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>phonecert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupped/gifts">stayupped</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chanyeol sets up his phone against a bottle and steadies it with a book to keep it upright before scooting back on his bed till his back hits the wall. he tunes the guitar as he waits for you to answer his video call request, hands only shaking a bit as he chewed his lip. his eyes practically sparkled when your sleepy face smiled back at him when you answered and sat up on the couch from where you’d been napping. </p><p>as per your usual sunday evening ritual he cleared his throat and started in on the first song, fingers strumming the guitar strings with practiced motions as he sang along softly as you began to wake up more and more. you eventually got off the couch and made your way into the bathroom. the next song more upbeat and got you to hum along to it as you did your evening skin care routine before going back to your room to change into your pjs. the weather seemed not too warm when you glanced at the weather app and pulled on shorts and an oversized shirt that was most likely his. </p><p>chanyeol took a small break to tune his guitar again and drink water allowing you a chance for some small talk as you went into your kitchen to fix a small dinner for yourself. he began to sing again as you finished setting the food in your plate and ate it while swaying lightly, the song greatly boosting your mood and making you flush at its message. and really he was skilled, his transitions coming together seamlessly as he bounced from one song to another while giving you the prettiest smile. he was terrible making you excited to the point of wiping any sleep from your system as you made your way into your bedroom to settle down for the last few songs of the set, the blankets tugged till they were tucked under your chin securely. </p><p>the warmth and familiarity of his alluring voice made it so easy to slip into a numbed out state of mind where all you thought about was how soft and sweet he looked as he played your favorite to lull you into sleep. he paused when he saw your eyes begin to droop, heavy with sleep and wished you a good night before announcing the last song was about to begin, the song that had played the day you’d met. it was cute how he played the chorus several times even if he did miss a chord or two letting the gentle melody soothe you as you finally fell asleep, heart thumping because of how cute he looked. </p><p>it was only then that he ended the phonecert and set his guitar down on his bed so he could you admire you for a moment before he whispered good night and hung up on you with half a mind to leave the video call open all night but he doubted you’d remembered to charge your phone and he didn’t want to make it overheat. he set his phone down on his nightstand and curled up under the sheets trying to let sleep take him with a wide smile on his face and a pretty face vividly etched in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will try to improve this a different time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>